


The 2001 Saint-Emillion

by Tendergingergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Conan World, Foreshadowing, Literary Intertext, Mary Watson - Freeform, Meta, double agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl
Summary: August 26, 2016





	The 2001 Saint-Emillion

 

##   ... **Or _The Genesis of Mary_**

While Mycroft wasn’t able to warn Sherlock about Mary, he was still able to give us a clue about her upcoming appearance.

**_SHERLOCK: Where’s he going to be tonight?_  
MYCROFT: How would I know?  
SHERLOCK: You always know.  
MYCROFT: He has a dinner reservation in the Marylebone Road. Nice little spot. They have a few bottles of the 2000 Saint-Emilion … though I prefer the 2001.  
**

## So, he was just talking wine, right? 

  


**Detective Conan** (名探偵めいたんていコナン _Meitantei Konan_[?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FHelp%3AJapanese&t=OGVkMjgwMzJjN2YzZjhjNjEwMDk2M2NkZjM2MTJhY2Y0YTBkNzgxYSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1), lit. Great Detective Conan) is a Japanese detective [manga](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FManga&t=OGE2MzA3YTg0YjMzODQ4ZWQ3MjA3NjU1Mjk3OWVlNTNhNzU4YmU1YyxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) series written and illustrated by [Gosho Aoyama](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FGosho_Aoyama&t=OWVmMTM2NGViODljOWI4ODJmZmVmN2VmZThkOTJmZjBjYWFlZWExYSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1). It has been serialized in the Japanese manga anthology _[Weekly Shōnen Sunday](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FMagazines%23Weekly_Sh.C5.8Dnen_Sunday&t=ZWY0Y2U0MDk3MTQwNDBjOTFiOTQ0Y2ExMGNlN2JhZWVlOGYxMWNiMSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1)_ since 1994 and had been collected in eighty-seven [Tankōbon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FGlossary&t=NTNkMGI2OThhYzNmYTg3OTVjYTNkNDZiZTc5NmM4M2Q3NmRmMTIxOSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) volumes by August 18th, 2015.

The manga has been adapted into an anime series by the animation studio [Tokyo Movie Shinsha](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FStudios%23TMS_Entertainment&t=Nzg5ZDBhYTVlOGY0YTE5MjU4MDEyNzEyNjA4MDBlY2VmZDI1NjhhNCxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1), directed by [Kenji Kodama](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FKenji_Kodama&t=YjJhMjNiOTRhYmVkYjQzZGI4MTNkZTVkMGRjZTkxNjRkZjFjZDA2OSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) (episode 1 to 252), [Yasuichiro Yamamoto](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FYasuichiro_Yamamoto&t=M2VhNjNiZDc5YTFmYzExNjRhNDI1MzNhNzY5ZDEyNTA5MWY2OGQ3MyxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) (episode 110 to 332, 667 to 677, 681 to the last episode to date), [Masato Sato](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FMasato_Sato&t=ZGJmN2JjNDg0MzM3NTk1YmYwODNiMTc1NDI1Y2FiODVmYmQ2OTJkMixKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) (episode 318 to 504), [Koujin Ochi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FKoujin_Ochi&t=N2Y1MWYyNjc4YmQ0NjUxMDFjMmQ2ZTg5YzFkYTExMmQ4NmJkN2E5MyxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) (505 to 666, and 678 to 680), and is broadcast in Japan on [Nippon Television](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FTV_Networks%23Nippon_Television_Network_Corporation&t=ZTZmNzEzNGU3ZTJhYWM4ZDhlMTgzMTIzYzYyNTYzODUxYmJmNjUxZCxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1), [Yomiuri TV](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FTV_Networks%23Yomiuri_Telecasting_Corporation&t=MzY3MDY5ZTcyMDU0ZDQ2ZDFlODVjMTEzZTFlZjE0MGFhYmYzYTQ0NyxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) and [Animax](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FTV_Networks%23Animax&t=NGYzMGFhZDM2Yzc3ZjRiY2IyNjIyMGU5MjE4YjczYjRiYjEzYTk1MCxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1)…

The story follows the adventures of [Shinichi Kudo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FShinichi_Kudo&t=MTNjN2UyNmU3NGE5ZWI4MDM1MjNmMzUwYjMxNWFkMjA4MDRiZDdiOSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) (also known as Jimmy Kudo in Case Closed), a young detective prodigy who was inadvertently shrunk into a child’s body due to a [poison](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FAPTX_4869&t=YjU4OTdjNzhkNTE5YjJjNDM5NjkxNmNmY2NmZTlkZTIwMjk5MTIzOSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) he was force-fed by members of a [criminal syndicate](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FBlack_Organization&t=MTdkNWFmYTdhNGFlNDM1NmNhMjU4YmEyODQxNzdiZWYzNTgzY2ZjZCxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1). Neighbor and family friend [Professor Agasa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FHiroshi_Agasa&t=M2E4ZmQxYjVhMGY1NWYwZjgzNWFjYjVmOGQxY2QyMDg2YTQ3ZDRmZCxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) strongly suggested Shinichi hide his identity to prevent them from killing him and the people he cares about, so Shinichi takes the name [Conan Edogawa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FConan_Edogawa&t=OTAwYjIyNjE0MmYwNmNiY2Y2MjZkYThiNmZjZDFlMTc4NDdkZjcyMCxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1). He goes to live with his childhood friend [Ran Mouri](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FRan_Mouri&t=MTEyMTdmMDg2YjgzM2NjYWM1Zjk4ZWZhNThmZWE5NmI4Mjk1MzlhNCxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) and her father, [Kogoro](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FKogoro_Mouri&t=YTU2NmM0ODBmMDQxMWQ2NWIyZDJkMWU1OTMyYWZjOWIxZjQ2OGQzOSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1), and tries to use Kogoro’s detective agency as a way to find the people who shrank him—without letting Ran figure out who he really is.  

##    Cute Kid

## Much better, though

**Jodie Starling (ジョディ・スターリング _Jodi Sutāringu_[?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FHelp%3AJapanese&t=OGVkMjgwMzJjN2YzZjhjNjEwMDk2M2NkZjM2MTJhY2Y0YTBkNzgxYSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1))**, referred to in earlier episodes as **Jodie Saintemillion**  is an [FBI](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FFBI&t=MDY1ZjllMDJiMzVhYmY4Y2M0ZDYxMmE4MTdjNjdiYTdlM2RmZDYxNixKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) agent in the manga and anime franchise _[Detective Conan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FDetective_Conan&t=YTFjMWY4NjRkYjgzMDdiY2NhZjZmMjI3OTFiZTNkYmU4MjQyYWU3MixKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1)_. She first premiered as  **Saintemillion** in 2001, but was only known as  **Starling**  in later episodes.

**Her quirks:**

Jodie usually is a very serious person, but also has demonstrated a very playful and carefree side.  

She is noted for often using the phrase of her enemy, ~~Magnussen~~  Vermouth. She is later revealed to be an FBI agent with a personal vendetta against ~~Magnussen~~ Vermouth..  

She comes off as somewhat strange, and refers to Conan as “Cool Guy”( **I like him** )… after the first time they meet…  which caused fans to believe that she knew his secret…but she switches to “cool kid” ( **his Nibs!** ) after that.

**(Sherlock also deduces that Mary is both Shortsighted and a Linguist)**

Meet Jodie. So yes, while Mary is definitely impulsive, she might also need glasses.

….she pretends to not know ~~Code~~ Japanese, despite being perfectly fluent. She appears later in Episodes 271-272 and gives Conan information that allows him to solve the case. 

## Want more?

The **Black Organization** (黒の組織 _Kuro no Soshiki_[?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FHelp%3AJapanese&t=OGVkMjgwMzJjN2YzZjhjNjEwMDk2M2NkZjM2MTJhY2Y0YTBkNzgxYSxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1)) serves as the main antagonist in the series. It is a secret criminal syndicate with a hidden objective. To achieve that goal, the Black Organization commits various crimes to maintain its secrecy, remove obstacles, and gather funding and resources for its mysterious research projects **(RESEARCH PROJECTS?!)**

The members of the organization are given code names based on alcoholic beverages **(Can I just say, how much I love this part?)**  

The [leader of the Black Organization](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.detectiveconanworld.com%2Fwiki%2FThe_Boss_of_the_Black_Organization&t=Zjg4ODRjZjdjOGZmOTI1ZGY4OTJhYWFkNzQ0MGU0MGExYWU5OGMwNCxKekhHZUtmMA%3D%3D&b=t%3A99US-dd59KEFK-T_oX2E5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftendergingergirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149522477541%2Fthe-2001-saint-emillion&m=1) is unseen and unheard of and is known only through text messages. 

##  **Hello… _SEXY!_**

**The boss’s identity, gender, age, and location are still all unknown.  
**

The story of the nun also may very well hold clues to the storyline of S4, or simply be an allegory about Mary losing her head, but I’d like to headcanon right now, that in addition to those possibilities…

 

## Sherlock wanted to read Archie a creepy, ghost story!


End file.
